The Feathers of Time
by 3OfAKind
Summary: Beast Boy accidentally sends the Titans back in time 8 years ago to Azarath, when Raven and her sister Falcon were 10 years old. Now, he has to find a way get himself and the others back home before he falls for the wrong Roth girl! Many pairings!
1. Seducing Amethyst, Sexy Cerulea

Teen Titans

The Feathers of Time

Chapter 1- Seducing Amethyst, Sexy Cerulean

**Olivia- I guess me and Emma will have to take the fanfic wheel for a little while consitering Jac is grounded for another week and that sucks big time! (The 'Jac being grounded' part that is) Anyway, this fic will encorportate the usual OCs. Falcon, Bohusk, Aj and Joy Jaisons. Please read and enjoy! And remember, just because this has OCs in it dosen't mean that the story is any less BB&Rae or enticing! I repeat, this is a BB&Rae fic, even though thier will be a few twists and turns thoughout!**

Beast Boy sighed from his position on the sofa. For the past 20 minutes he had been watching Raven read from the kitchen table. Her slim fingers wrapped tightly around the leather bindings of the thick book, her eyes memorizing every word, desperate to know what happens next. The green changeling only wishes that she would look at him with the same astonishment and wonder. She was the object of many men's affections, not that she returned any. In the short 4 years that she had spent with the Titans, Raven had grown into a mesmerizingly beautiful woman. Shoulder lenght violet hair, stunning amethyst eyes, ivory skin that was soft as silk to the touch and curves that would put a runway model to shame.

Garfield dreamed of wooing Raven into his arms, but this was a task that was near impossible, he thought. _'What would she want with a green freak like me?'_ he often asked himself. So, he set his sights on other girls, just to dump them in the end because none could ever measure up to the violet haired sorceress.

Sighing again, Beast Boy rose from the couch and made his way out of the common room and walked the long hallway that led to his room. He stopped a few feet from his door as he heard a soft humming sound. Curious, he walked silently down the hall until he reached Falcon's room. He could hear running water comming from her bathroom and something elce. He pressed his elf ear to the door and clearly made out Falcon's voice. The young mage often sang in the shower, forgetting that her voice carries sometimes, dispite her alto nature.

The changeling smiled to himself as he listened to the soft melody. Although he loved Raven, Gar couldn't deny the growing feelings he felt for the younger Roth. He'd tried in vain to rid himself of such emotions, in fear of what Bohusk would do if he ever found out that his 'little brother' harbored romantic feelings for his girlfriend. Although the two were closer than most brothers, Beast Boy still feared Bohusk's temper and baseball bat. The one thing that scared Beast Boy about these feelings were he was never sure if this was an actual attraction to Falcon, or just him loving her like a sister; he knew she was a great friend and beautiful, but there were times BB wondered.

The one thing that mesmerized Gar was the Roth women's eyes. Raven's amethyst gaze was mysterious, dark and intellegent. The intense purple color was very seductive and mysterious. He would practically melt whenever she looked at him even for the slightest second. Falcon's saphire eyes were bright, bold and musical. They always twinkled with amusement and spunk; they were rather sexy. VH1 had pestered the Titans into becoming canidates for the top 10 sexiest celebrities a few months ago with Raven and Falcon being number 3, just below Starfire and the Jaison twins. Gar had managed number 1, beating Robin and Aqualad! This is where the tabliods decided to make up a story about BB and Star being a 'secret couple'. Needless to say, Robin was less than thrilled about it. In the end, the tabloids went back to running the on-going relationships of Robin and Starfire, Bohusk and Falcon, and Cyborg and Bumble Bee.

"Beast Boy?" came a voice. Gar jumped in his skin and turned to see Cyborg with his arms crossed over his chest and a knowing smile on his face. "What do you think yall doin'?"

"I uh....that is I...." he began, not able to form a valid excuse.

"Were you tryin' to sneak a peek at Falcon?"

"What!? No!"

"Then what are ya doin' standing outside her door while she's takin' a shower?"

Beast Boy took a deep breath before trying to explain. "I was walking to my room when I heard Nessa singing. It's not my fault it's mesmerizing!"

"Yeah, ya got me there, grass stain. But don't let Bohusk catch you, or he might do to you what he did to Aqualad at the last Titans Gala." Both shivered at the vivd memory of Garth walking out of Titans Tower with Bohusk's baseball bat shoved up his ass.

"What's up, guys?" asked Falcon from her door. She stood facing both male Titans, wearing a short royal blue silk robe. Her waist lenght violet hair hung wet down her back and cerulean eyes staring at the robot man and changeling questioningly. Beast Boy instantly slapped a green hand over his eyes and turned around, blushing profusely. Cyborg had sprinted down the hallway seconds before wearing a blush of hisown.

"Did you need something?" Falcon asked.

"Nope! Just came to see if you were alright! And I see you are, so i'll just be going now!"

"He's a strange one, isn't he?" the mage asked under her breath as she watched him run down the corridor.

"Sure is." Bohusk replied from behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, letting her damp hair tickle his face. He kissed her neck gently as he hugged her more tightly to him."Remind me to make a popsicle outta him later for oogling you." Vanessa only laughed and pulled him back inside the room, shutting the door behind her.

Beast Boy hurried back into the common room only to run smack into Raven. He reached forward and caught her around the waist so she wouldn't fall. Raven gasped, from the fall, and then blushed from Beast Boy's arms securely around her curved waist.

"Sorry!" Beast Boy cried as he helped her right herself and then immediately let go; Raven wondered if he could hear her heart, beating loudly in her ears, and if he knew his touch did that to her all the time." I really need to pay more attention, huh?"

"It's okay, I should stop walking and reading," Raven said softly. The two heroes stood awkwardly in the room for a second before Raven spoke again." So, AJ and Joy are coming to visit again... You excited to finally get that rematch?"

"Yes," Beast Boy blushed. Everyone was still teasing him about losing to a spar to the small psychic from her last visit." I'm gonna win this time!" The sounds of the doorbell rung throughout the tower.

"I'm sure you will." Raven chuckled as she walked out of the room to answer the door, not noticing that she had dropped her book when she ran into Beast Boy. He picked it up and opened the cover. Strange symbols and non-english words were scrawled over the yellowing pages. One paragraph stood out from the rest. It was written in glittering red ink. Garfield held the book close to his face as he struggled to read.

_Tento zážitek a klenot byly o zlo \ "trestné činnosti. Odeslat mi nyní ze stávajícího na neviny \ "citlivé době. Amethyst Raven. Saphire Sokol._

From the book, a blinding white light engulfed the changeling's form; and soon the whole tower.

*****************************************************************************************

Beast Boy opened his emerald eyes to gaze upon a gold and orange sky. He noticed he was lying flat on his back in a field with the other Titans in a similar possition all around him, minus Raven and Falcon.

"What happened?" Robin groaned as he got up.

"Dude, I have no idea One minute i'm reading one of Raven's books and the next, I look up and we're in the middle of nowhere!" Beast Boy responded.

"What a strange but wonderous place." Starfire said while she looked around in awe. The grass was a soft mixture of yellow and green, many cherry trees and the buildings that could be seen were ivory and gold.

"Where do you think we are?" Joy asked as AJ helped her up.

"Who are you people?" came a voice. A young woman, around her 20s stood before the Titans. She had long violet hair, pale skin, a chakra on her forehead and dark almond shaped eyes. On either side of her were 2 little girls, both around 10 years old. Each had violet hair, pale skin and a chakra like thier mother, but one had shorter violet hair and amethyst eyes while the other had waist lenght hair and cerulean eyes.

"We're the Teen Titans." Cyborg explained. "Can you tell us where we are?"

"Azarath." the woman responded. Each Titan stood shocked and wide eyed at the name of the Roth twin's homeworld. The little girl with cerulean eyes had been staring at Beast Boy the entire time, causing him to blush.

"Why are you green?" she asked.

"He rolled around in the grass too long!" Cyborg chuckled while slapping Beast Boy playfully on the back. "That's why we call him grass stain!"

The little girl giggled while holding onto her mother.

"What brings you here?" asked the elder woman.

"A magic book." Gar mumbled, causing Starfire and Aj to giggle uncontrollably.

"Come with me, young ones. Perhaps I can find a spell to send you back home." the woman said while motioning for the Titans to follow her.

**Olivia- Ok, that's the first chapter! And the spell Beast Boy said was written in Czech. I'm about 40% chezcloslovacian so I suppose you can call it my native tounge, even though I don't have a clue as to how to speak it. **

**Anyway, this is what he said...**_**The gem and jewel were by evil's crime. Send me now from the present to innocence's vulnerable time. Amethyst Raven. Saphire Falcon.**_


	2. Childhood Crush

**Emma: Wowie wowzers! Olivia did some kick ass writing on that last chapter! So, here we are in a predicament caused by none other than Beast Boy meets a magical book! What could these events do to the group? Well, that would be my job to explain! We don't own anything, enjoy!**

**The Feathers of Time**

**Chapter 2: Childhood Crush**

Beast Boy sat high up on the golden roof of one of the many white and gold towers of Azarath. He watched the sunset, in its many hues of red, yellow, gold and pink, as a soft wind ruffled his green hair. He had flew up from his room in the tower as soon as Arella had shown the team their separate rooms they would be in until she could send them back to their original time. They had explained their story to Arella and the kids, and they had agreed to help them. He wanted to get away from the crowd and all their accusations about this all being his fault; AJ was sympathetic, saying he made a mistake she, and they all, could have, but almost everyone else blamed him. Beast Boy jumped as a small cloaked figure levitated up to sit beside him. He looked over to see the younger Falcon sitting beside him holding a plate of fruit.

"You missed dinner," Falcon said. Her voice was a higher falsetto of the voice Beast Boy was so used to, from his time. She held out the plate to him and he took it, smiling in thanks and the younger Falcon blushed." The kid dressed like the stoplights Mom talks about form Earth, he said you didn't eat meat. The other one, the metal man, said it was because you're green. And the one with the weird eyes, who likes to cuss, said it was because you're just weird."

"The stoplight is Robin," Beast Boy said biting into an apple," The robot is Cyborg and the smart ass is Bohusk, or Jhon. I'm green because of my parents; they had to cure me from this really bad disease and it turned me green. I don't eat meat because I can turn into animals and it feels wrong to be eating them. You ask a lot of questions, huh?"

"You never learn if you don't ask," Falcon said softly. This sounded so much like something the Flacon Beast Boy knew, it made him laugh. Falcon blushed and pulled her knees up to her chest staring out at the wide expanse of Azarath." The small girl, the one who has short hair and smiles a lot, she said this will all be gone one day." Falcon turned to stare at Beast Boy sadly," Is that true?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy said sadly. He turned to look at the small girl and sighed. He leaned over and pulled her onto his lap, holding her as she cried. She felt so small and fragile in his arms and he was suddenly reminded that this was not the Falcon he knew; not the girl he would normally be able to comfort. This was a younger version and yet Beast Boy felt as if he knew her all the same." It's okay…"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have broken down like that," Falcon said wiping her eyes. She was still on Beast Boy's lap and she blushed bright red, pulling away and sitting beside him again." I guess, I just can't imagine a universe without my home… I complain a lot because Mom is so distant and because I wish I could live a normal life, have a boyfriend, and just be a kid!" Beast Boy watched as the sun set and the last few rays of gold hit Falcon, illuminating her silhouette and making her look beautiful, even as a child. She turned towards Beast Boy, her cerulean eyes flashing and frowned." You know me in the future; do I have all of that? Or, is my life controlled by this prophecy?"

"No," beast Boy said staring at the girl. Her eyes reminded him too much of Raven, so much that he wanted to kiss her." You live your life; you don't let this prophecy control you." Flacon gave a sigh of relief." You and your sister have a great life ahead of you."

Falcon stayed with Beast Boy until the sun set and fell asleep beside him. So, when Beast Boy climbed down to the hall he carried Flacon to Arella who smiled at him and took the small girl away. Falcon was half awake and waved to Beast Boy, stifling a yawn as she was carried further away.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Bohusk couldn't sleep; he wandered around the large tower and temple as the moon moved across the sky, until he was bored. He finally settled on standing in a rose garden, smoking a cigarette on a black painted wood bridge as he watched some Kio fish swim in the pond below him.

"Why are you awake?" A voice called from behind Bohusk. The hero jumped and automatically threw down his cigarette, stomping it out and turning to face the small Raven." You can smoke here; the monks do it all the time. They say it is not a crime against Azar to smoke from the plants of the Earth." Bohusk sighed and lit up another cigarette." You didn't answer me, why are you awake?"

"I could ask you the same thing Shorty," Bohusk said letting a puff of smoke as he spoke. Raven kept gazing at him with those intense amethyst eyes and he sighed." I have something called insomnia; I can't sleep sometimes and it keeps me up. What about you? What's yer excuse, Raven?"

" I had a nightmare," Raven said coolly. She sat on the railing of the bridge and opened the thick book she held. She scanned a few pages and then closed it again." Why are you staring at me?" Bohusk realized he had been and turned away." I think you have a hearing problem; I said why were you staring at me?"

"I heard you," Bohusk said letting out another puff. Raven scowled and waved her hand, causing his cigarette to flip into the pond. Bohusk jumped and scowled, turning back to face her." Fine! I was staring because you remind me of this girl back in my time; the girl I love… I was surprised you sounded so like her and it made me miss her a lot more. Happy?"

"Yes!" Raven said crossing her arms and glaring at him. Bohusk turned away and scowled, leaning against the bridge railing and ignoring Raven's glare. The small girl softened after a second and jumped up to stand on the rail, beside him." I'm sorry; I just hate people not answering me because it makes me feel like I'm not worth answering. I get that a lot around here because I'm doomed to end a world… The monks and even my Mom don't answer me, and treat me like dirt sometimes… Only Azar and my sister ever treated me as if I was worth anything."

"That's tough, girl," Bohusk said. He made no move to light another cigarette and Raven sighed." I know what it's like to be put down; my whole life I've been put down because of my smart ass attitude, or my looks. It sucks and for a kid yer age you shouldn't have to deal with it." Raven watched him in awe, her face turning red and her eyes wide as Bohusk turned back to her." You're a great girl, now and in the future and I hate to see you so hurt."

"Thank you," Raven said carefully. Her face was bright red and she thanked Azar for the night and her hood, so he couldn't see her blush." I'm going back in, try to sleep, Bohusk…"

Raven looked up at Bohusk before jumping down and walking away. Bohusk watched her go and mentally smacked himself as he shook his head. Her fierce gaze had reminded him too much of Falcon, the Nessa he had come to know and love from his own time.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The next morning Bohusk and Beast Boy woke up before the others and were met by the two Roth twins in the dining room. Raven smiled widely up at Bohusk and Falcon smiled up at Beast Boy.

"Hi boys," The twins said at the same time. Both guys exchanged a glance and let the girls follow them to the table to eat.

"Here, BB," Flacon said sweetly. She handed him a plate of fruit and a slice of tofu." I asked the chefs if they had any tofu from when the vegan aliens visited last week and he made some for you!"

"And I found these for you Bohusk," Raven said handing him a handful of cigarettes." I know I ruined your last one last night so I asked some of the monks if I could have some of their smokes!"

"Um thank you?" Both boys said looking at the girls. The twins smiled and sat down to talk with the heroes. Both boys knew something was wrong when the opposite twins from their time were flirting with them. Beast Boy had Falcon laughing at jokes and Bohusk had Raven in rapture of his description of future horror films. This was topsy turvey to what reality was back home. Why were the Roth twins falling for the wrong guys?

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: Well, there's a twist for ya! Let's see how Olivia does with this wrench I threw into things! R&R please!


	3. Love Who You Love

Teen Titans

The Feathers Of Time

Chapter 3- Love Who You Love

**Olivia- It seems Beast Boy and Bohusk are in quite a predicament! Falcon is falling for Beast Boy and Raven is falling for Bohusk!...and that's just wrong! Can our favorite guys figure a way out of this sticky situation, or do they fall even farther into oblivion?**

"Um thank you?" Both boys said looking at the girls. The twins smiled and sat down to talk with the heroes. Both boys knew something was wrong when the opposite twins from their time were flirting with them. Beast Boy had Falcon laughing at jokes and Bohusk had Raven in rapture of his description of future horror films.

"Mornin' guys." Cyborg yawned as he entered the dining room. He rubbed the sleep from his one grey eye and his gaze fell on the four sitting at the table. Falcon sat on BB's lap and giggled everytime he told a cheesy joke. Raven had leaned in closer to Jhonen as he told her the stories behind his ex-girlfriends.

"Time for your morning meditation, girls." came Arella's smooth voice. The twins turned to thier mother and nodded.

"We'll see you guys later." Falcon promised as she walked away with Raven and Arella. When they were gone, both BB and Bohusk turned their head slowly and creeply toward Cyborg as their neck cracked a bit.  
"Okay, i have a sick and twisted idea on what's going on here." Bohusk said as he took a smoke out, lit it up and inhaled a puff. "And it's scaring me so much, it's making me smoke more than normal!"

"Don't tell me yall are actually starting to fall for the wrong twin!?" the robotic man asked with a voice that was an octave higher than normal.

"....Damn he's good." Jhonen muttered to himself as he inhaled a puff of smoke.

"....it's hard to explain, Cy." Beast Boy began "For an odd reason, I feel more comfortable being around Falcon than Raven....don't get me wrong, I love Raven, but these feelings i'm starting to develop for Nessa is confusing me...I just need some time to figure this out." and he left the room, leaving his two friends to talk.

"Same here, but vise versa." Jhonen said as he rubbed his forehead in pain. Just then, a male servant walked by to collect the breakfast dishes.

"Having girl troubles with the mistresses?" he asked in a snooty voice that pissed Jhonen off. He growled before jumping up and lunging at the man, slamming his head into the table; falling unconsious.

"Fuck you!" he shouted before lighting another cigarette and gazing on Cyborg's shocked face.

"What?" Bohusk asked in mock innocence.

*************************************************************************************

Gar walked out onto the front balcony. The scent of cherry blossoms and magnolias made the air sweet and light. The changeling breathed deeply before sitting, letting his feet dangle off the side.

"What am I gonna do?" he asked to himself.

"Whatever your heart tells you." came a small voice. Beast Boy jumped in his skin as his sensitive ears heard this noise. He turned to see Falcon standing by the balcony door with her white cloak fluttering behind her in the wind. The look of concern settled on her beautiful ivory face.

"You ok?" she asked as she approached Beast Boy. Falcon sat down beside the changeling, her cerulean eyes never averting from his face.

"I'm alright, Nessa...just a little confused." he sighed while forcing a small smile.

"Care to talk about it?" she asked, wanting nothing more than to help him.

"...well, before me and my friends came here, I fell in love with my best friend...Rachel. She was perfect in every way imaginable....but then, I started to develop feelings for her sister. Don't get me wrong, I still loved Rachel, but her sister seemed to pay me a little more attention than Rachel. I would never get too close to her due to her having a boyfriend that would beat the shit outta me if I even looked at her in the 'wrong' way." Gar finished with a chuckle that caused the young mage beside him to smile.

"I can't tell you what to do, Beast Boy...but I can tell you to do what _you_ think is right, no matter what anyone else thinks."

"Thanks, Falcon. I forgot for a mintue that you're only 10. You talk like you're soo grown up." he chuckled as he ruffled her hair, causing her to scowl playfully.

"I'm advanced for my age...so is Raven. We're two of a kind, ya know."

"Oh believe me, I know." Gar said with a chuckle. Beast Boy still wasn't sure of his feelings for either Roth, but for the moment, he was happy.

**Olivia- So it looks like our little problem still stands. Will Beast Boy continue to fall in love with Falcon? And will Bohusk and Raven feel a 'spark' between them? All these questions and more will be answered soon! R&R! Emma's up for the next chapter! **


	4. Dear God… I Love the Wrong Twin

Emma: Well, here we are in a love rectangle like no other. I mean this is like Midsummer's Night Dream without the crazy fairy named after a hockey puck! So, where shall this tale lead us? Oh, yeah, that's my job huh? Well, we don't own anything, enjoy!

Feathers of Time

Chapter 4: Dear God… I Love the Wrong Twin

Beast Boy watched the sun set over Azarath and sighed contentedly. He didn't notice Falcon until she sat beside him and handed him a mug of warm hot chocolate. He watched as her eyes traveled towards the sunset and smiled to herself; even as a child, Falcon was a beauty. Her long purple hair was curled around her face and her lithe, slim, body was fitting to her attitude. Her piercing blue eyes seemed to stare right through Beast Boy as she looked up to meet his gaze.

"Mom says sunsets are like the calm of the world," Falcon said sipping her hot drink," She says it's the time where light and dark meet and become one. The light of day is fading, but the dark of night isn't quite here yet. It's a perfect balance of light and dark… Like me and Raven."

"Your mother is a wise woman," Beast Boy said downing his drink and smiling as the sun finally set." So, if you're the light child and Raven's the dark one, does she thrive at night like you do in the day?" Falcon thought for a second and nodded." So you two are like the living Yin and Yang of the world? That's pretty sweet."

"For me," Falcon said setting her cup down on the bench they sat on. The small girl pulled her knees up to her chest and set her chin on top of them." I'm a creature of light; for raven it's harder, she's of the dark and half demon. My sister isn't very accepted and I feel horrible for it. Sometimes I wish she had been the light child and I the dark."

"But then she'd be where you're sitting wishing the same for you," Beast Boy said in a moment of wise thinking. Flacon nodded, smiling at his wisdom." I believe that you two were made this way for a reason, and you should embrace that."

"I guess you're right," Falcon said softly. She looked up and carefully leaned against Beast Boy, her head on his shoulder." You're a great guy, BB. I bet you have girls _swarming_ over you back in your own time…"

"Hah, I wish," Beast Boy said ruffling Falcon's hair in a brotherly way, trying to give a hint. Falcon didn't take it and smiled leaning into his touch." The girls back home see me as a jokester; a fool and a friend. Not boyfriend material."

"Well then they're fools!" Falcon said. She stood up, only slightly taller than Beast Boy who was sitting down. She looked around and then leaned down, swiftly kissing his forehead." I know one girl who would give anything to be yours."

With that the younger Roth blushed and flew away. Beast Boy touched his forehead in confusion and then fell back against the roof.

"Dear god," Beast Boy said to the wide sky," Help? I'm falling for the wrong twin!"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Bohusk was up again; he couldn't sleep and he had run into Raven who was showing him some old Azarath battle paintings. The scenes were gruesome and gory, much like the horror movies he enjoyed back in his time.

"You like them?" Raven asked with a soft smile. Bohusk nodded examining a rather gruesome one." The monks say that battles were common here before they turned religious."

"Damn religion always ruins things," Bohusk concluded. He leaned down to meet Raven's eyes and grinned," So take my lead and just go with the floe, don't worry about what you believe."

"I'll keep that in mind," Raven smiled. She leaned over and swiftly pecked him on the cheek, before running off, calling a hasty," Good night!"

Bohusk touched his cheek in confusion, watching her run away.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: So, pretty short, just an inside look into what drama we have going on with the boys! Onto Olivia now! R&R!


	5. Pictures and Nightmares

Teen Titans

Feathers Of Time

Chapter 5- Pictures and Nightmares

**Olivia- So it looks like we're finally getting somewhere!...well we will be! R&R!**

"I'll keep that in mind," Raven smiled. She leaned over and swiftly pecked him on the cheek, before running off, calling a hasty," Good night!"

Bohusk touched his cheek in confusion, watching her run away.

"*****************************************************************************************

The clock in Bohusk's room chimed the sound of the midnight hour. The hazel eyed boy had tossed and turned in his plush bed.

"Ugh! Damnit, this is ridiculous!" he shouted while kicking off the silk covers. He fell back onto the goose feather pillows and covered his eyes with his arms. He opened them a minute later to gaze on the ceiling of his room back at Titans' Tower. "What the fuck?!" he shouted, sitting up, utterly confused. He looked to his right and saw a female body nessled beside him. From the violet locks he knew who it was. "This was all a dream?" he asked himself. He shrugged and blamed it on a lack of sleep. Bohusk leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his sorceress' cheek. She groaned in her sleep and turned her head so he could see her face. Everything was perfect about her....except her necklace. Instead of the sparkling opal sun gem he was soo used to, he saw an amethyst moon. This was not his Nessa...this was Raven!

"Holy fuckin ass crackers!?" Bohusk screamed as he jumped out of his bed, clearly alarmed. "BEAST BOY!" Jhonen ran down the corridor to his friend's room. He threw open the door, not even bothering with knocking. "Yo! Grass Stain! Why is your girlfriend in my..." He stopped short, the sight before him sent chills down his spine and felt anger, jelousy and rage coil up inside of him. Beast Boy lay atop his bed with Falcon draped over his chest. Both looked very content and happy. But what disturbed him further was the fact that two glittering gold bands sat on thier left hand's third finger...they were married! His best friend had married his girlfriend!

***************************************************************************************

Jhonen awoke himself screaming. He looked down to see his body was drenched in sweat and he was shaking.

"Now I know why I never sleep."

"What's wrong?" came a panicked voice. Falcon, clad in her dark blue nightgown stood wide eyed in the door frame.

"It...it's nothing, Falcon." Jhonen muttered.

"It wouldn't be 'nothing' if you weren't sweating and waking me up in the middle of the night." she replied in her classic deadpan voice. Her cerulean eyes boring holes into him.

"Hell of a nightmare, let's just leave it at that." he finally admited. Falcon drew nearer and sat beside him.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked calmly while taking his large sunkissed hand in her small pale one. Jhonen looked down at the mage and smiled softly. Although she was 10 years younger and 2 feet shorter than the Falcon he had come to know and love, she was still the one and the same girl.

******************************************************************************************

The next morning, Beast Boy had yet to come out of his room. His balcony door was open, letting in the crisp morning air and the sounds of blue jay's melodies. He smiled and breathed in deeply before sitting up. He grabbed his pants from a chair nearby and slipped them on. He then felt something in his back pocket. He reached inside and pulled out a picture. One of him and the team, taken just a few days ago back at Titans Tower. His eyes fixated on the Roth women. Raven stood beside him in the picture with her hood down, actually smiling! Beast Boy had his arm around her waist, grinning like an idiot. Bumble Bee sat on Cyborg's shoulder, Robin held Starfire in a bridal style. Aqualad was next to him with his arms around Joy. Aaron **(Aj's Boyfriend)** held AJ on his back, piggy back style. Bohusk stood next to Beast Boy. Falcon had her arms around his neck with his hands on her hips. Everyone looked extremely happy and peaceful...

"Beast Boy?" came a small voice. Beast Boy drew his attention away from the photo to Raven who stood in his doorway. "Why haven't you come out of your room yet?" she asked in a monotone voice. Beast Boy gave a shrug and sat down on the edge of his bed. He then patted the space beside him, motioning for Raven to sit with him. She walked over gracefully and pulled herself up onto the high bed.

"Who's that?" she asked, taking a peek at the picture still in Beast Boy's hand.

"That's the Titans. This was taken just a few days ago."

"Who are they?" Raven asked, gesturing to whom Beast Boy and Bohusk were holding. "They're really pretty." Beast Boy chuckled lightly.

"That's you and Falcon as 18 year olds." Raven's violet eyes went wide with shock.

"That's me!?"

"Yep. You're one of the most beautiful girls I know." he said softly. Raven blushed slightly and looked away.

"You're really sweet, but a half demon like me can't be beautiful."

"You're wrong, Rae." Gar turned her head to face him, her violet eyes full of unshead tears. "It dosen't matter who your dad is or what you're destined to do...all that matters is making the best of your life and living it the way you want to." Rachel locked her arms around his waist while she silently cried into his shirt. He rubbed her back gently while whispering to her that everything will be ok.

**Olivia- Maybe thiers hope for the boys after all! It seems all thier old feelings are starting to come back full force! You'll just have to wait and see what happens next! R&R!**


	6. Only The Good Die Young

**Olivia- Im really sorry we've been total MIA on this fic for a while. We kinda got caught up in personal issues and other fics. Anyway, I swear the tv show gLee is a major muse for me cause I saw the 'Grilled Cheesus' episode where Puck sang 'Only the Good Die Young' and i totally had the light bulb moment! So read and review kiddies, and remember, we dont own Teen Titans (no matter how many birthday wishes i waste wishing we did) or any other media featured in our work! **

Feathers of Time

Chapter 6- Only the Good Die Young

"You're wrong, Rae." Gar turned her head to face him, her violet eyes full of unshead tears. "It dosen't matter who your dad is or what you're destined to do...all that matters is making the best of your life and living it the way you want to." Rachel locked her arms around his waist while she silently cried into his shirt. He rubbed her back gently while whispering to her that everything will be ok. A few minutes past until the violet sorceress lifted her head, her cries now soft sobs. Gar smiled meekly and wiped her violet eyes with his uniform sleeve. He tilted her head upwards and kissed her chakra, causing the elder Roth to blush and smile slighlty.

"Cmon." he lifted her up to sit on his hip like a child. "The others are waitin' on us."

3

3

3

The Titans busied themselves around the palace while Raven and Falcon were away for study with the monks. AJ and Joy accompanied Arella in the library, searching through scrolls and manuscripts for a way to reverse the spell that brought them here. A deep chime of a grandfather clock signaled it was three in the afternoon, Arella looked to the antique in disbelief.

"Something wrong?" AJ asked, looking up from her tora, noting the woman's expression.

"My daughters' study period was over an hour ago. It's strange that they havent come to join us yet."

"Want me and Joy to go see what's keeping em?" Arella smiled slightly and stood, motioning for the Jaison twins to do the same.

"I'll go with you."

3

3

3

"Nessa, open the door." Raven all but whinned from the outside of her sister's room.

"No." came a muffled reply.

"What is going on here?" Arella asked, seeing her eldest daughter continue to pound on the younger's door.

"She had another argument with Monk Phoenix." Raven offered. "He started ranting about how its a waste of time even teaching us if we're going to die in 5 years. She lost her temper and ran out of the room in tears. I've tried to coax her out but nothing works. She wont even talk to Jhon!"

"Anything we can do, Arella?" Joy asked.

"Sadly, no. She has fits like this often and she will calm down in time."

"Maybe I can do something." AJ pushed her way to Falcon's closed door, her signature mischeivous cheshire grin playing at her lips.

_Come out Vanessa, don't let me wait  
You Catholic girls start much too late  
Aw But sooner or later it comes down to fate  
I might as well be the one_

Raven looked on at the small girl in a mixture of confusion and wonder as AJ sang. Joy and Arella held similar expressions.__

Well, They showed you a statue, told you to pray  
They built you a temple and locked you away  
But they never told you the price that you pay  
For things that you might have done...  
Only the good die young  
That's what I said  
Only the good die young 

By now AJ was lost in her song, moving and swaying to the music in her head. Wide and amused smiles were framed on everyone's faces as they watched the Celtic girl.__

You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd  
We ain't too pretty we ain't too proud  
We might be laughing a bit too loud  
Aw But that never hurt no one

So come on Vanessa show me a sign  
Send up a signal I'll throw you the line  
The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind  
Never lets in the sun  
Darlin' only the good die young

AJ ceased when she heard the small click of the door unlocking. It swung open, Falcon standing a few feet away with tear streaked cheeks and red cerulean eyes. She gave a lopsided grin at the burgundy eyed girl and quickly embraced her.

"I'm not catholic, ya know." the child deadpanned.

"I know, love." AJ laughed. "Only trying to raise your spirits like you did to me on the day we met."

_flashback_

_Argyle breathed deeply as soft and salty winds carressed her form. She sat on the edge of Titan's Tower, staring out at the bay. _

_"Joy...where are you?" she whispered, but her voice was stolen by the breeze. Her emotions were soo haywire at the moment that she didn't sence the two sapphire eyes watching her from the shadows. Vanessa used this to her advantage, using her empathic powers to see inside Arygle's mind. The violet haired girl frowned at the inner storm within the raveness, wanting nothing more but to help. So she decided on the first thing that came to mind, taking a deep breath before exiting the shadows. Channeling a bit of her powers to her vocal chords to emit soothing auras into the air using her voice. AJ turned sharply once she heard the intrancing melody. _

_You with the sad eyes  
don't be discouraged  
oh I realize  
it's hard to take courage  
in a world full of people  
you can lose sight of it all  
and darkness still inside you  
can make you fell so small _

_Falcon's eyes and voice said it all. Argyle was not only surprised but also touched. No one, besides Aaron, had bothered to care soo much for her. A lopsided grin pulled at her lips._

__

But I see your true colors  
shining through  
I see your true colors  
and that's why I love you  
so don't be afraid to let them show  
your true colors  
true colors are beautiful  
like a rainbow 

_Falcon outstretched her hand and grasped AJ's. Instead of red and white, thier hands glowed in a multitude of bright colors. The burgundy eyed girl didnt know wether Falcon was causing it or it was a reaction between the two girl's powers._

Show me a smile then  
don't be unhappy, can't remember  
when I last saw you laughing  
if this world makes you crazy  
and you've taken all you can bear  
you call me up  
because you know I'll be there 

**Olivia- I hate to end with a flashback, but that's really all I got for this chapter. The flashback comes from one of our recent fics, 'Odd Beginnings' which tells the backstory of AJ, Joy and Aaron. Be sure to check that out after reviewing this one! And as a reminder, we don't own Teen Titans or the songs 'Only the Good Die Young' or 'True Colors'. **_  
_


End file.
